


He's mine. Don't touch him.

by s1lv3r



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boys, Love Stories, M/M, School President, in which the bad boy likes the student body president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1lv3r/pseuds/s1lv3r
Summary: Jongdae would do anything to protect his beloved, even if it means outing their relationship to everyone in school.





	

“Here for detention again?” Jongdae looked up to see Junmyeon smirking at him. Rolling his eyes, Jongdae roughly pushed Yifan’s hand away, before plopping down on the nearest chair.

 

“That sounds about right. Go on ahead and sign me in then.” Jongdae drawled, throwing his bag onto the floor, and waving his hand in Junmyeon’s direction.

 

“What did you do this time?” Junmyeon asked, looking up from the record book. Jongdae smiled at the slight blush decorating his cheeks.

 

“Well, I wanted to see you again, my love. So, I punched a classmate.” Jongdae replied, staring straight into Junmyeon’s eyes, noting the way his cheeks flared even brighter.

 

“Shut up, delinquent.” Jongdae swept around as the words left Yifan’s mouth, his own opening in shock. He didn't miss the way Junmyeon had walked forward to put a hand on Yifan’s chest.

 

“That's enough,Yifan. You can leave now.” The council member merely huffed, before turning around and leaving. He didn't sense the anger emanating from Junmyeon, unlike Jongdae, who could feel the fury pulsing off him in waves.

 

When Yifan’s footsteps finally faded from earshot, Junmyeon stopped glaring at the door and instead stepped forward to close and lock it. Sighing, Jongdae walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling into his back.

 

“I'm sorry that Yifan was so rude. You know he doesn't like you because you always break the rules.” Junmyeon finally broke the peaceful silence that had enveloped them. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Jongdae, pushing their foreheads together. 

 

“Of course. I won't take what he said to heart.” Jongdae smiled, reaching up to press a kiss to Junmyeon’s mouth. He let his head fall onto the juncture between Junmyeon’s head and shoulder, breathing in the heady scent.

 

They stayed like that for a moment, before breaking apart. Junmyeon headed back to the table to properly sign him in, while Jongdae settled back down on the chair. Even though they were alone, they still had to be careful to hide their relationship.

 

“Did you really punch your classmate?” Junmyeon asked, smiling lightly in amusement at Jongdae’s indignant face at the fact that Junmyeon doubted his words.

 

“I wouldn't lie to you. I punched Chanyeol. Poor fool still hasn't apologised to Baekhyun for their last fight.” Jongdae sighed desperately, running his hands through his hair, at the thought of his friend’s relationship drama.

 

“Well, I don't like the fact that you punched my friend, but I suppose Chanyeol really deserved it. I can't believe he actually forgot their anniversary.” Junmyeon laughed good naturedly, already imagining Chanyeol’s bruised face.

 

Jongdae nodded in agreement, then continued.

 

“I would never forget our anniversary. Although, if I ever do forget, you have the right to punch me in the face.” He said seriously, before letting a smile break across his face.

 

“Noted. Will punch you in the face if you forget our anniversary.” The two of them fell into companionable silence, with Junmyeon focusing on Student Council matters, and Jongdae on his homework for vocal class.

 

To be honest, these moments came rare and far between. But Jongdae lived to have these moments. In fact, he would say that he preferred these over their hot makeout sessions and cheesy dates.

 

Maybe it was because of how Junmyeon looked, with sunlight pouring through the window and falling onto Junmyeon’s face just right to give him a glowy look. Maybe it was the fact that Junmyeon looked so pure and so much like an angel. Maybe it was how he looked so comfortable to be in his element and to look so carefree. In any case, Jongdae loved to see Junmyeon like this, more relaxed without the expectations of the school falling on his shoulders.

 

He was broken out of his revelry when he heard Junmyeon coughing. He looked up in confusion at Junmyeon, as the man was looking at him, tilting his head in the cute way that Jongdae knew so well.

 

“What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?” Junmyeon asked, resting his head on his arms, a pout forming on his face unknowingly. Jongdae resisted the urge to coo, before retaining his composure to reply him.

 

“Just noticing how beautiful you look.” He smiled as Junmyeon sat up straight again, a deep blush present on his face. 

 

“You didn't notice it before?” Junmyeon teased, as protests started to form on Jongdae’s lips. “I'm just kidding. Calm down. I think that you’re not too bad yourself.” A teasing smile started to form on his face.

 

“Oh? Thank you. Unlike you, I know how to take a compliment.” Jongdae shot back. Junmyeon didn't even bother dignifying that with a response, instead choosing to stick his tongue out at Jongdae. 

 

They fell back into that sort of silence, with Jongdae actually concentrating on his work. He completely missed the way that Junmyeon was staring at him, a dopey smile on his face.

 

“Heads up, Junmyeon.” Yifan nudged him, making him choke on his rice. He furrowed his eyebrows at Yifan in confusion, before noticing that Jongdae was entering the cafeteria with his group of friends.

 

“Look at Baekhyun’s scandalous hair!” Luhan gasped, waving his hands wildly at the boy with bright purple hair. “And Sehun’s outfit! God, how many chains is he wearing?” He slapped a hand over his face.

 

“I know right! Zitao looks like a panda with the sheer amount of eyeliner he's wearing. How about Jongin’s tight leather pants? I'll be surprised if they don't split when he sits down.” Chanyeol actually rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’re one to talk.” Kyungsoo spoke up from Junmyeon’s other side. “You’re dating Baekhyun. You should have no problem with them.” He deigned to ignore the group, instead continuing to pick at his salad.

 

“Minseok looks really pretty in pink.” Yixing said, staring dreamily, or creepily, at Minseok, who was already turning red from the strength of Yixing’s gaze, quite nicely matching his bright pink jeans.

 

Meanwhile, Junmyeon had slumped down in his seat so much that he could barely be seen. Jongdae and his group of friends frankly looked ridiculous. In fact, Junmyeon could almost bet that they were only dressing this way to mess with Junmyeon’s day, not that Jongdae didn't look delicious in that leather jacket.

 

“Junmyeon, should we report them?” Yifan asked, glancing at Junmyeon curiously. Sighing in defeat, he knew that he'd have to report them as he was the student body president. He wearily stood up from his seat and cautiously approached them.

 

“Jongdae and company.” He said, rubbing his hands over his eyes, his words stopping them from walking. “You do know the things you’re wearing are against the school rules, right?” 

 

“Ugh. Screw off, Junmyeon. You’re so annoying.” Jongin turned away from him, hands crossed. His Boyfriend, Sehun, wrapped an arm around him and kissed him. Junmyeon rolled his eyes at the touching display.

 

“This is your last warning. Change, or face the consequences.” Junmyeon turned around to discover that Kyungsoo was standing next to him, seething at Jongin and Sehun’s public display of affection.

 

“Oh? What sort of consequences are there to face?” Junmyeon watched as Kyungsoo opened his mouth to reply, before closing it again. “What? Cat got your tongue?” Jongdae continued to rib Kyungsoo on.

 

“Alright,” Junmyeon finally stepped in between them. The tension surrounding all of them could be cut with a knife. Junmyeon also noticed that the rest of the council was now standing behind them. “That's enough.” 

 

“Aww… student body president Kim Junmyeon has stepped in. Guess I'm going to back off now. Enjoy your lunch, people.” Jongdae smirked, before winking at Junmyeon. “Goodbye, lover boy.” He turned away and started walking back to where he came from.

 

“See you, shorty.” Jongin and Sehun had turned back around, and was addressing Kyungsoo. To say that Junmyeon was fairly amused at the colours that his face was turning was an understatement.

 

Baekhyun turned away with a huff, and grabbed Zitao’s hand, before both started walking after the rest of their group, making sure to walk in front of both Chanyeol and Yifan. Junmyeon hid a small smile at the flabbergasted expression on Yifan’s face and patted Chanyeol on the arm when he saw his ‘dying puppy’ look. 

 

He tried not to think about where Minseok and Yixing had gone during the time period.

 

 

It was going to be a typical day in Junmyeon’s life, in which Jongdae would do ridiculous things to get his attention and Junmyeon would secretly be amused with every attempt. But the day had started out terribly, and it was obvious that things wouldn't be the same.

 

He’d gotten to school early like he usually did. The school would usually be empty, but instead, everyone had seemed to arrive early too and the hallways were exploding with activity. 

 

“Junmyeon! You’re here! Follow me! Someone’s starting a fight in the hallways!” Chanyeol had arrived, flusteredly pulling on Junmyeon’s arm. Following his instincts, he let himself be pulled to wherever Chanyeol was bringing him.

 

Chanyeol had brought him to the edge of a circle, in which a fight was going on. Actually, it wasn't so much of a fight than it was a massacre. Some jock, whose name Junmyeon didn't remember, was punching the living daylights out of a drama student.

 

The drama student was pressing himself against the row of lockers, not even bothering to defend himself. The jock threw punch after punch, and Junmyeon winced at the bruises that were already starting to form.

 

“Why didn't you do something?” He shouted at Chanyeol, already starting to push his way to the front. Chanyeol followed behind him, helping him jostle the crowd.

 

“I didn't know what to do. None of the other council members were here.” Chanyeol called over the din, practically carrying someone in his haste to break the crowd.

 

Finally, they reached the inner edge and Junmyeon immediately jumped in front of the jock, pushing him away from the cowering drama student. 

 

“What are you doing? Stop fighting! Leave him alone!” Junmyeon shouted, causing the noise level to severely decrease as people realised that the council was stepping in.

 

“I'm teaching this brat a lesson. Step out of my way if you know what's good for you.” The jock replied, spitting on the floor in front of them. He raised his knuckles threateningly and cracked them. Junmyeon merely raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re not supposed to bully other students. I can report you, you know.” Junmyeon threatened, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the jock, while quickly motioning for Chanyeol to take away the drama student.

 

“Please, you have no power. Since I can't punch the kid, I Guess I'll punch you instead, president.” The Jock Swung a punch at him, which connected with his jaw. Junmyeon flew back and felt his head connect with the lockers. He groaned in pain.

 

“Not so powerful anymore, huh?” The jock threw another punch, this time hitting Junmyeon's unprotected stomach. Junmyeon groaned again, a haze starting to enter his mind from the pain.

 

“What the fuck do you think that you’re doing?” Junmyeon raised his head, only for his eyes to connect with Jongdae’s, a worried gleam in his eyes.

 

“Jongdae. You should be happy. I'm beating up your worst enemy for you.” The jock laughed, raising his fist for a fist bump. Jongdae took a deep breath, before taking his fist, and twisting his arm. A sickening crack was heard as the jock howled in pain, a angry sheen coming to his eyes.

 

“This is a warning to you. Go away now, or there’ll be worse to come.” Jongdae’s eyes were murderous, and he was trembling slightly in pure anger. Baekhyun appeared from beside him, likewise angry. 

 

“Oh yeah? I bet you’re weak, just like prissy boy here.” Although he was holding his hand at a weird Angle, he kicked Junmyeon in the ribs, making him groan again.

 

If possible, Jongdae seemed to grow even angrier. But Baekhyun stepped in before Jongdae could do anything, and delivered a right hook, which sent the jock flying into his friends.

 

“Fine. This isn't the end. I won't forget this.” The jock called, as he was dragged away by his friends. After he left, Jongdae immediately ran towards Junmyeon, gathering he boy in his arms.

 

“Junmyeon? Are you okay? Talk to me.” Jongdae pushed the hair out of his face. Junmyeon coughed, before croaking out a reply.

 

“It hurts. Everywhere hurts.” Junmyeon noticed that Sehun and Jongin were standing beside Jongdae, their eyes reflecting their slight worry. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were standing to the side, holding on to each other.

 

He turned to the other side and groaned in pain. He noticed that Kyungsoo was grasping his other hand and stroking it in worry. Junmyeon closed his eyes.

 

“Baby, don't talk, alright? I'm going to carry you to my car. I'm going to drive you to the hospital, alright?” Jongdae asked, and was gathering Junmyeon in his arms before the other had replied.

 

Jongdae scooped Junmyeon up, with the help of Yifan and Luhan. He glared angrily at the students still surrounding them, trying to catch the spectacle.

 

“All of you. Listen carefully.” He looked at every student there. “If you don't already know, Kim Junmyeon is my Boyfriend. And I will not tolerate this sort of thing towards him. If you dare to touch him or show him disrespect, I will end you.” Following that, Jongdae swept off with Junmyeon in his arms, the students parting like the Red Sea.

 

When Junmyeon was lying on the backseat with Jongdae driving, he finally looked up at him and asked him an important question.

 

“Did you just out us to the whole school?” 

 

“Fuck.”

 

 

Bonus scene:

 

Chanyeol gasped in shock at Jongdae’s announcement, turning to Baekhyun to see him in shock too. 

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth had dropped open and his eyes were wider than usual.

 

Luhan was fanning himself dramatically at the revelation.

 

Sehun and Jongin were laughing in sheer shock, brains still unable to comprehend the fact that Jongdae and Junmyeon had been dating even as they’d exchanged insults.

 

Yifan was talking to zitao about whether he'd known or not, only to receive a negative from the boy, who had frozen in surprise.

 

Minseok was groaning and giving cash to a smirking Yixing, who’d won their bet of who would out them first.


End file.
